


what happened?

by sburb_player



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, M/M, Troll John, Troll kids - Freeform, idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sburb_player/pseuds/sburb_player
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You cant remember anything about what just happened. Last thing you remember is falling into that house symbol. Man do you have a head ache! Wait... Is your hand grey? Your name is john egbert and you have no idea what the just happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Woah what?

John woke up. Apparently he had fallen asleep? All he seemed to remember was the dream bubble, and falling into that sburb-looking symbol. Did he wake up after that? Most likely. This didn't look like any part of a dream bubble he had ever seen. He groggily tried to look around to confirm this belief. A sudden flash of pain startled him to full awareness. Why did it hurt so much to move?

He seemed to be by a large machine. "Wow! I- OW!" he exclaimed as he bit down onto his tongue. Had his teeth always been this sharp? John put a hand to his mouth only to have five sharp fingernails prod his face. He drew his hand back from his face. 'Man i need to cli-' his thought was cut short by a different almost terror filled one. "Why in the world is my hand grey?! Or gray? Whichever! Wait it doesn't matter I'm thinking!' he pondered. 

He peered at his hand, well whole arm for that matter, and managed a few words through his painfully sharp teeth "t- hat- s rea-lly odd". 'T's HURT!' he noted mentally. He tried to stand up ,but fell back down with an anguished cry. However this "cry" did not sound like one he would make. It sounded rather rather animalistic. He couldn't place which animal, but he knew it was SOME animal. 

John didn't want to admit defeat especially to his own body. Yet he sat unable to move or even speak properly. Unable to even make human noises it seemed. So he sat wondering what was happening until he heard footsteps.

Karkat had heard a troll's cries from deep inside the meteor, and left to find out what jackass had thrown him/herself into harms way. He found a room that he was pretty damn sure the cry had came from and threw open the door. What he saw was more of a shock than anything he would've imagined. Karkat stood looking down at a troll he had never seen in his entire life. The troll seemed frightened, but didn't budge. He seemed to just ...Look on with terror? A steam of clicks and various other noises streamed from his mouth to the other troll

John heard the clicks issue from the- well he didn't really know what it was. It had grey skin like himself. When it clicked he could make out very sharp teeth. After finishing with it's noises it looked impatiently at him as if demanding an answer. What answer? An answer to some clicks and churrs? How does that even make sense? "Whad?" John comprised the T sound for a less painful one.

The other troll had answered in English. "Well look who doesn't fucking know his own god damn language! That's hilarious, but WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Karkat seemed to have almost made the second troll shit his pants. There was something off about this troll. It seemed to ignore basic instincts, or maybe it suffered one to many blows to the head.

The scream was abrupt and ear splittingly loud. John felt an urge to yell back, but knowing this thing meant business he held back. "I'm kind of speaking my own language! And I could ask you the same!" John retorted. It seemed confused and almost ready to punch him. Actually it always looked about ready to sock him in the nose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recognition of the other's name dawn on you. It cant be. Is it really? "Karkat?"

Karkat stood confused as to what the other troll meant, and why it wasn't trying to defend... well apparently its domain. "That didn't make one bit of fury fucking sense. Now I'll say this as nicely as possible. Tell me who in the mother grub's name you are, and why you're here before I either scratch out your ocular disks or shove a culling fork up a nook. I'm not entirely sure who's yet." 

"Okay fine my name is John Egbert, and I have no clue whatsoever how I got here, what you just said, or why I'm grey and have sharp everything!" John maneuvered his tongue and teeth carefully this time. It looked shocked. It's mouth hung open and it's feral eyes went wide with recognition and confusion. Things flitted through the former human's mind. He wondered if it somehow did know him and if so how? Why would this thing know him? John just had to wait and find out it seemed.

The contents of Karkat's thinkpan seeped out through a hole and slinked away to cringe in some bloodstained corner. Maybe the corner was tear stained or some other kind of stained, but that isn't the point. The point was that Karkat's hate crush was sitting directly across from him. Karkat spat out a single "I-I hate you.." to the troll-human-thing. This isn't at all that unexpected due to how many jumbled up things crawled into his thinkpan and decided they'd all to sizzle at once. 

"What?" okay he needed to stop rushing his words before he lost his whole tongue. "What did I do to you? Unless" John took his merry time constructing this thought. He used a bit to much time in Karkat's opinion. "Unless you're a troll, and you're flirting with me? Wait so that means I'm a troll? Sweet!" the now troll was being a bit too annoying and enthusiastic.

"You are John! Uh cool" Karkat wanted to swear at him, yell at him, and do a lot of other horrible stuff to him, but he was stuck trying to let that bit of information sink in. "I suppose you're auricular sponge clots are yearning to hear who I am, I suppose." Karkat stumbled over his words and almost switched dialect, but he managed to get the thought out. "I'm Karkat, Karkat Vantas."

John couldn't believe that at first. "Wait, you're Karkat? Really?" disbelief was easily heard in John's voice. "No I'm lying. Of course it's me!" Karkat shot back. "Do you know how I got here?" John questioned. 

That was the most idiotic thing the troll had ever heard. "How the fuck would I know? Now get up. I have to get back to the others." Karkat obviously had better things to do than to prattle on to John, and that needed to be established.

"Hey Karkat?" John said daintily. "What do you want now?" He said angrily. John was very much just as hate-able in person. "I kind of can't move. Everything hurts." the now troll looked pitifully up at the other. "Fuck" Karkat exclaimed. He didn't know if it was from the fact he knew he'd have to carry him, or the fact that he could make the boy very miserable right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Karkat had to remind himself that humans didn't or maybe they actually couldn't hate anybody romantically. Who know maybe they could, and John had lied to him. He preferred to tell himself that the pink lumps weren't capable of such complicated and amazing feelings. It made him feel just a tiny bit better that he had been turned down by the pale skinned, buck toothed, goody two shoes, spoiled rotten alien that he himself had by effect created. John was no longer pale skinned or an alien. Mother grub only knows why he isn't, or why he still has those dorkishibly hateable buck teeth. Karkat just wanted to ram his fist into the other's face until they fell out.

He tried to remind himself that he'd gotten over John long ago, but seeing him in this new form was just too much. He wanted to punch him. He wanted to bruise him, and crack those pathetic glasses on his head. Pathetic. 

Looking at him now Karkat realized he did look pitiful. John's insanely ridiculous happy aura was gone. Karkat had wanted to remove that on his own without whatever did this to John's help. He wanted to be the one to make the human make that face, that horrifyingly pitiful face. Someone or something else had did that to John, and Karkat wanted nothing more to comfort him before making sure it was himself who crushed him underfoot next time.

He wasn't entirely sure he actually wanted to make John like this. Would he want to comfort him the second time around? Hell, maybe they both would end up passing out after the fight. Yeah that'd be nice, but the formerly human would still be in pain. It tugged at his heart in the stupidest way possible in Karkat's own opinion. Maybe he could try to- No, Karkat Vantas would not resort to that. He would have a black relationship with John or none at all. 

Now matter how much more pitiful he looked when Karkat thought about, or the fact that John might agree to it. Desperation. That's all it was to Karkat, and he wasn't going to think that way anymore. Any ideas about pitying John Egbert can be sent on a trip on a trip up Captor's waste chute. 

"Can you help me out or not, Karkat?" the voice shook the troll out of his thoughts. He glared down at the other angrily.

"Sure, but you owe me for this." he threatened the former human. Karkat picked him up gingerly. He was pretty heavy for being so small.

All John could feel was the pain. A sharp pang wracked his body as he was lifted. He fisted Karkat's shirt to draw his mind from it. 

It was achingly long. Karkat felt like his arms were about to fall off as he sat John on what the humans had deemed a 'couch'. He wondered just how he would explain this to the others. 

**Author's Note:**

> a little drabble i had started a couple weeks ago before the hiatus. Figured i might as well upload it. I may continue with it if you guys like it!


End file.
